


Hidden Messages and Star-Crossed Lovers

by mindabbles



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Object Insertion, Rimming, implied past bad sexual experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindabbles/pseuds/mindabbles
Summary: Summary/Description: Teddy's on a mission. He's bound and determined to be more interesting than a dead person, as a teacher, that is. Scorpius has a mission of his own that includes Teddy and isn't boring in the least. In the meantime, Potter seems to keep showing up and being alternately irritating and heroic.





	Hidden Messages and Star-Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hidden Messages and Star-Crossed Lovers  
> Characters/Pairings: Harry/Draco, Teddy/Scorpius  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Kinks/Themes Included: First time, rimming, digital penetration, object penetration, anal sex  
> Other Warnings/Content: UST, some penetration with a wand, a slight hint at a previous unwelcome sexual experience (no detail at all, just a hint of a past).  
> Word Count: 11,700  
> Thank you to the mods for running this fabulous exchange and to my intrepid beta, gryffindorj, for her help and porny suggestions. 
> 
> Originally posted here: http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/518611.html, for Daily Deviant’s Kinky Kristmas 2012

Teddy 

Scorpius' smile could still knock Teddy on his arse. He hated that fact. Scorpius' pretty, pretty pink lips would look so perfect pressing against Teddy's chest, pulling his nipple in his mouth, parting to suck in his cock.

"I've a new project I'm working on," Teddy said, because another few minutes of letting his mind wander, eyes on Scorpius, and he might have done something completely mental. 

"What's that, then?" James asked, laughing. "A flow chart of Goblin lineage?" 

"You know, James, sometimes that's important. The significance of the Badrick the Blunt shouldn't be..." 

James dropped his head back. His mouth went slack, and a loud, theatrical snore exploded from him. 

"Oh, shut up," Teddy said. Scorpius smiled and looked down. "I’m trying to do something more interesting, but you have to learn to lift a broom before you can fly." 

"Did Bardrack ride a broom?" Albus asked. 

"Badrick," Teddy said.

"Let the man talk," Scorpius said, laughing. His laugh still made Teddy feel warm inside. 

Teddy might not be here if he had known that Scorpius and Albus were. He’d stopped by James’ flat to check in about a Christmas present for Harry, and maybe a drink. As luck would have it, Albus had stopped by for the same reason, dragging his mate Scorpius along. Teddy might not have come, but he had to admit he was pleased he had. He'd forgotten how much he actually liked Scorpius, well, apart from how much he liked looking at Scorpius. 

"I’m adding a lesson on more recent magical history. It’s on what led to the Statute of Secrecy. And before you start yawning again, it’s a story full of blood, murder, treachery, and romance," Teddy said. 

He slipped the thick book out from under his arm. He’d been searching through every record of interactions between Muggles and Magical folk that he could find, from about 1200 to the passing of the Statute of Secrecy, for months. 

"All right," James said. "As the lad said, let the man talk." 

"Why am I a lad?" Scorpius asked. 

"Because you are," James added.

"So," Teddy said insistently. "It seems as if persecution of witches and wizards was sometimes about fear of magic, both because of misunderstandings and prejudice and because of occasional bad behaviour from wizards and witches. It also seems as if it was sometimes about what was considered odd behaviour for the time. The more I dig, the more convinced I am that a significant number of the people who were executed were suspicious because they were queer. If you look between the lines, our history is full of women and men who were lovers against all odds." 

"Oh, come on," Albus said. "How can you possibly find that out from six hundred year-old stories?" 

"That’s what I’m going to tell you," Teddy said.

"Go on," Scorpius said. "Any story that begins women and men who were lovers against all odds is worth hearing."

Teddy coughed. Scorpius looked right at him on the word lovers, he’d swear to it.

"Listen to this one. As the flames rose higher, catching on the men’s flowing robes, their eyes never left each other. Some villagers who attended the execution fainted. Others called out for it to stop, unnerved by the intensity of the looks that passed between the two men . One woman in the town record stated that she was overcome with the feeling that they were destroying love and it was an act of evil and would curse their village. She was arrested as a heretic."

"Who were these blokes?" Scorpius asked, leaning closer to look at the book. 

"This isn’t a complete account. This author references several examples and I haven’t been able to find the source material. There’s a drawing done by the town scribe, though." 

Scorpius leaned even closer. His shoulder brushed against Teddy’s. 

"Oh," Scorpius said, looking down at the drawing. Teddy glanced sideways at him and caught his gaze. 

"A bit odd, yeah?" Teddy asked. 

The two men stood on the pyre, arms bound behind their backs around a stake. Even in the drawing, there was no mistaking the look of intense affection they gave each other. The man on the right was tall and slim and he held his head, and his slightly pointy chin, high. His long, pale hair fanned around his face, probably blown about by the rising heat of the fire. The man on the left was also tall and thin, but a little broader. His hair was as black as a raven’s. 

"You know," Albus said, leaning in on Teddy’s other side. Scorpius moved away from Teddy almost imperceptibly. "This could be us. You and me, right? Doesn't it — "

"Yeah," Scorpius said. "They look like us. Odd, that."

"I mean, they look exactly like us," Albus said, grinning and looking at each of them in turn.

"There might be a resemblance," said Scorpius. "And?" He glared pointedly at Albus, and Teddy let himself believe that he cut his eyes at Teddy.

"And nothing," Albus said quickly. "It’s just a bit funny. Nothing." 

"So…" James said. "Anything else to this grand love story of the ages?" 

"Not yet," Teddy said. "But since you’re all so fascinated, I’ll be sure to let you know." 

"And we’ll be waiting on tenterhooks, I’m sure," Albus said. "Anyway, see you two later, at Dad’s?" Albus rose and so did Scorpius. "Scorpius and I have places to be."

"Cheers," Scorpius said. "See you later. And, bye, Teddy." 

Teddy watched them go. Scorpius' voice was deeper than it had been last time he had seen him. He had lost some of the lankiness of his teenage years. He was quieter and more observant and Teddy couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to make him so. He also couldn't help but wonder, despite himself, who they might be meeting at these places they had to be. 

"What is wrong with you?" James asked, shaking Teddy out of his reverie. 

"What are you on about?"

"Why don't you do something about the fact that you can't take your eyes of his arse?" James said. He summoned two Butterbeers from the cupboard and handed one to Teddy. "Or the rest of him, for that matter." 

"Merlin, James. Leave it. You know why." Teddy took the bottle and flicked off the cap with a charm. He took a swig and thought just how much he didn’t want to have this conversation. 

"That was four years ago." 

"Your point?" Teddy asked. 

"My point is that he’s nearly twenty."

"It’s not going to happen. It‘s not a mistake I want to revisit." The last thing Teddy wanted to talk about with James was his disastrous attempt at a fling with a very young Scorpius. He hadn't been a teacher yet, technically, and Scorpius hadn't, strictly speaking, been his student. Or so he kept telling himself. 

"You revisit it every time you see him and he still fancies you."

"He doesn't," Teddy said, and he wished he could reach to kick his own arse at the flare of hope that blazed in his chest. "I hurt him. It was bad for both of us."

"You're a coward." 

"I'm busy, James. I don‘t have time for this." 

Teddy smoothed open the book to the page with the drawings of the young wizards, It was obvious that they were able to face the fire by looking into each others’ eyes. The dark haired one was described as having the power of the sea, because of the colour of his eyes and his hair, as black and wild as the depths. The other man, willowy and fair, was said to harness the power of the sky. Rumour had it that he could fly and his eyes were the colour of the clouds before a storm. 

They really could have been Scorpius and Al. Not that that meant any thing. 

 

Draco

Potter's voice still set his teeth on edge. But in a warmer, more pleasant way than it used to. 

"Who wants to kill you now, Malfoy?" Potter asked again. His voice was smooth as butter. It seemed to have lost the abrasive quality it used to have. 

"If I knew that, I would have dealt with them by now, Potter," Draco said. Death threats weren’t his favourite thing. On the other hand, they never came to anything and a visit from Potter always broke up the day nicely. "I’m busy. Can we get on with this?" 

"Well, who've you hacked off recently? I mean, the suspect list is rather long. This may take some time." Potter crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why do they always send you?" Draco asked. The challenging look on Potter’s face made Draco want to kick him. Or, better yet, shove him up against the wall. 

"I requested it," Potter said. He raised his eyebrows, smirking and upping the challenge.

"Can't get enough of my company, is it?" Draco said. He kept his voice as even and deadpan as he could with the tension as it was, building in his body. 

"Let's just say, I feel compelled." 

"You have many compulsions, I gather." Draco could identify with that, no problem. Something about Potter drove him a bit mad. Always had, but this was different. It was different in the past couple of years, since the death threats started. There were one or two a year. Potter had caught two of the little shits — misguided teenagers who wanted their fifteen minutes of fame. Potter had checked in on him daily for a few days after and damn it all if something about his presence wasn’t reassuring. He’d killed the Dark Lord, after all. He could take a few idiot kids. 

He’d never say it out loud. He shuddered to even think it, but Draco felt as if something had gone missing if he didn’t see Potter for a while. 

"The Ministry is going to oppose the sale," Harry blurted out. He looked to either side, as if someone might hear him. 

"Why are you telling me this?" Draco wasn't entirely surprised, although he had been hopeful. "Do you think that has something to do with this latest idiot? Someone doesn’t want St. Mungo’s to use the family estate? Come to think of it, it’s probably my grandfather come back from the grave to murder me for it." 

As much as it pained him, Malfoy Manor had to find a new purpose in life. He couldn’t live there. It hadn't been his home for many years and it had never been Scorpius'. With his parents gone from England and no prospects of any family member wanting to take it, it was time. Still, he couldn’t bear to just sell it. He couldn’t bear to witness potential buyers tramping through the house and deciding if it was good enough. He couldn’t remember where the idea had come from — probably Scorpius — but once it did, it seemed just right. Sell the property to St. Mungo’s to expand and improve their treatment centre for people with severe spell-damage and trauma related to either war or other dark magic. 

"I couldn't begin to tell you. I actually thought it was one of your better moments," Harry said. He scrubbed his hand through his hair and he looked almost as perplexed to have said the words as Draco felt to have heard them. "I'll be expected to support the Ministry position. Publicly." 

"Are you feeling guilty?" 

"No," Harry said quickly. "I’m not sure I think Kingsley’s right on this one. And the conflict of interest also means they'll stop assigning me to protect you." He shook his head as if he still couldn’t believe he was being so honest with Draco. 

"I thought you said you'd volunteered."

"Unofficially. I don't volunteer officially." 

"Well, thank you for the warning."

"I thought you should know." Harry cleared his throat and squared his shoulders and became an Auror again. "I don't think that this threat is anything different from the others. Maybe someone's hacked off about your plans for the Manor. I’ve heard a few murmurs that you shouldn’t profit from the war."

"What I’ve agreed to sell for would hardly be a profit," Draco said. That stung more than he cared to admit. 

"I didn’t say it," Potter said. He frowned and Draco felt the sting ease. "Look, threatening you has become something of a trend. I’ve suspected the Prophet of doing it just so they can snap a photo of me coming out of your flat." Potter paused and took a breath. "We’ll send someone ‘round and I've checked the protective charms around your house. You'll be fine."

"I know I’ll be fine, Potter. I can take care of myself. I don’t suppose I can refuse this protection?"

"You don’t have to let them in, but they'll send someone anyway." 

"Do you know who they'll send, so I don't hex the person when they arrive?"

"I don't know, no. I only know it won't be me." 

It won't be Potter. 

 

Teddy

Teddy loved the Hogwarts' library. He had since the day he stepped foot inside it. He'd spent hours losing himself in other worlds, months searching for every scrap of information about his parents, and then weeks when he was fourteen reading so much about werewolves that he had himself half convinced he actually was one.

The book he’d been lugging about for a week mentioned three different tales of enemies who'd become friends, with hints at more, if you looked at them in a certain light. They were each from rival families, and each two men whose paths crossed again and again. In each case, there were suspicious circumstances surrounding one or both of their deaths or disappearances. In every single case, they were described as one fair and one dark. 

One was a tale of a heretic and a member of the Inquisition, passed down through surviving members of the two men's families until someone wrote out the story in the late 1800s and it was published as a warning of the dangers of sorcery. Teddy’s imagined it. Two young men meet. The talk and they drink and they realise they are from the same village two day's journey from the city. They fall in love. But the city was torn apart by the Inquisition and the young men were both faced with impossible choices. They are swept up and both think they’ll have time. They’ll come back to each other. Or so he's imagined. 

The one he really wants to find is the story described on page 967. The one with the drawing. 

The book in his satchel by his feet only references the events. The author only gives enough to make Teddy interested and then, unforgivably, offers a citation for a book that does not seem to be in the Hogwarts' library. Teddy isn't sure if he's more angry that this library has let him down or at the author for offering just a taste. 

*

Flourish and Blott's boasted that they could find any book in existence and, if they couldn't, they could order it and have it to you in a day. This was a brilliant thing for a person like Teddy. The problem was that a certain fair-haired young man worked there. However, today was Friday and Friday was Scorpius' day off. Teddy knew this to be a fact because James always went drinking with Albus and Scorpius on Thursday nights because neither of them worked the next day. 

Teddy scoured the shelves. He searched by subject and by author. He couldn't find the book. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Scorpius was right behind him. 

"Looking for a book," Teddy said, shrugging and pretending, rather well he thought, that his pulse rate didn't jump at the sound of that voice. 

"I thought you didn't come in on Fridays," Scorpius said.

"What?" Teddy asked. He shifted his bag on his shoulder and looked away from Scorpius’ gaze. 

"I can help you," Scorpius said. "Just tell me what you're looking for." 

He smiled and Teddy would swear, if he didn't already know that looking for such things with Scorpius could lead to nothing good, that there was a second meaning to his suggestion.

"A book," Teddy says. "Never mind. You don't have it."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and pointed to a sign. _If we don't have it, we'll find it._

Teddy took a deep breath, giving himself a round scolding for being stupid. He was in a sodding bookshop and he needed a book. 

"All right then," Teddy said. "It's called _Hidden Messages and Star-Crossed Lovers: Finding Our LGBT Magical History_." 

"I'd be more than happy to find that for you. Sounds like a book you should have written," Scorpius said. He turned and walked to the back room. Teddy watched him go and tried to make his shoulders relax. 

The weeks he'd spent with Scorpius had been both the best and the worst of his life. He'd never felt so pulled in two directions. Despite it all, he missed him. 

"Scorpius," Teddy called. He had no idea what he was going to say next, maybe ask him to dinner or tell him he couldn't stop thinking about him, or nothing at all. 

Scorpius came from the back room, looking the very picture of smugness. "Here you go," he said, smiling that smile that, four years ago, had made Teddy want things he never should have wanted — things he still wanted. James’ voice whispered in his mind, telling him that maybe, maybe, now those things were not so impossible. "Teddy," Scorpius said, and Teddy snapped back into the present. Scorpius held up a book.

The book.

"You had it in the shop?" 

"No, of course we didn't. Who in their right mind would voluntarily read a history of magic book?" 

"This," Teddy said, taking the book and immediately liking the weight and feel of it, "is about the ways that gay people have been written out of history, but not disappeared if you look properly. It’s not Goblin wars. I’m trying to make the course more interesting."

"Easy there, Professor," Scorpius said. "I was joking." 

"Right. Sorry. Sore point, you know? Too many comments from James and Albus about taking over for a dead man. So, yeah," Teddy said. "How did you know I needed this? I mean. Thanks." 

"You mentioned it over at James' the other day." Scorpius said. "I still pay attention when you speak, you know."

"Do you?" 

Scorpius just let a slow, sexy smile spread on his lips and Teddy felt his heart pound against his ribs and he remembered the sweet feel of Scorpius' mouth. He remembered pressing against him and being able to feel that he was too young and the silk of his school tie between his fingers.

Teddy cleared his throat. "How did you know which book it was? I never said the title. That's amazing."

"I've been in charge of the orders for two years. I know what I'm doing, lucky for you." 

"Then you know that I think I've found something a little more interesting than my average fare." 

"I gathered," Scorpius said. “Tell me.”

"There's a thread. It's like something you see with powerful magical objects, but I can't identify the object. It's people. The common thread is two men who are enemies or rivals, or meant to be, only their paths continually cross. The pair is always surrounded by rumours and often it seems as if they lived together for at least some time." Teddy stopped. By now, James would have been pretending to be bored to tears or asleep. Albus would have thrown the closest thing at hand at him, and Harry would have politely pretended to be listening. "Sorry. I know it's dead boring when I go on like that."

"No," Scorpius said. "Go on all you like. I like it."

"Oh," Teddy said, remembering what James said and entertaining the possibility that it was true and Scorpius did still fancy him. "All right. The first story I've found begins in 1281. One of the men was the son of a Lord who was very cruel. The other was a freedom fighter. Somehow, the freedom fighter ended up living in the castle. He was discovered by the Lord and both were hung. The really odd thing is that, in all the stories, they are enemies and they always are described as looking — "

"Like Albus and me," Scorpius finished. 

"Er, yeah," Teddy said. "I was wondering, have you and he ever — " 

"Albus and I were never enemies," Scorpius said. "You want the book?"

"Yes," Teddy said. He tore his gaze away from Scorpius’ grey eyes and glanced at the book he was holding in his hand. "I do."

"On one condition."

Teddy took one step closer. Scorpius smiled and bit the corner of his lip. "What’s that, then?"

"You invite me to yours for tea and you read me the story you started this morning. The one with the drawing." 

 

Draco

"I thought you were off the case," Draco said. "Of minding me, that is." 

The last person he expected to meet him at the Ministry lobby on the way to this meeting, the meeting he was dreading, was Potter. 

"It’s become a habit," Potter said. He cut his eyes at Draco and Draco ignored the little flutter in his stomach because he knew why Potter was really here. 

"You’re here on another duty," Draco said. He couldn’t help the disappointment that crept in to make his chest feel hollow.

"I’m here for a meeting," Potter said. "Don’t presume to know what I’m going to do at the meeting." Potter gave him a small, reassuring smile. "Come on. I know you’ve faced worse." 

Draco raised an eyebrow and stepped close enough that he could look down, just a little, at Potter. 

"Surely you don’t think I’m afraid. I hate meetings, although, I’ll admit, this one is beginning to sound as if it might be more interesting than I thought." 

* 

The only really interesting thing about the meeting turned out to be the way Potter’s eyes were on him every time that Draco looked up. That and the fact that Potter found ways to subtly disagree with the Ministry position that it would be inappropriate to house the treatment centre at Malfoy Manor at every turn. He did, however, stop short of agreeing that one wing, including the library, should remain under the ownership of any surviving Malfoys. This was the sticking point and the meeting ended with no agreement and no sale. Draco wasn’t mollified by the fact that he’d been certain Potter was clenching his teeth when he agreed with Shacklebolt. 

"You don't agree with that blustering windbag," Draco said. He turned and faced Potter the moment they were in the wide corridor. Kingsley and the others were still sitting around the long table in the conference room. Only Potter had left, following Draco out. Draco glared at Potter. "You know that my argument was stronger. Did your Gryffindor bravery abandon you?" 

"Kingsley's not a windbag and you lost this one, at least for now," Potter said. "Accept it or come up with a plan B, or did your Slytherin cunning abandon you?" Potter paused. "I think you‘ve forgotten how to get what you want."

Draco stepped closer and a little thrill zipped through his body when Harry took a step back. He stepped closer again and the thrill doubled when Harry didn't. 

"I do have a plan," Draco said. Harry's dark eyelashes made the green of his eyes look all the more vibrant. "You're going to help me and I know exactly how to get what I want."

"I’m going to help you, am I?" Harry asked. "What on earth makes you think that?" His eyes seemed to devour Draco, scanning his face, lingering on his eyes and then his lips. 

"Because you'll feel compelled," Draco said and Harry leaned just close enough that Draco could imagine the feel of the kiss that seemed inevitable. 

"Mr Malfoy? Where've you gone?" 

A woman's voice called from around the corner. 

"There's your protection for the night," Harry said. He stepped back and the front of Draco's body felt cold. "I was sure to request Jana take my place. She's excellent." 

Draco touched his lips and tried to catch his breath. 

 

Teddy

"Listen," Teddy said. "Here, drink." He handed Scorpius a goblet full of wine. 

"Should I listen or drink?" Scorpius asked. He smiled, one corner of his mouth just a little higher than the other, and Teddy was in embarrassing danger of swooning. 

"Both," Teddy said. He touched Scorpius' shoulder and his fingertips tingled where they made contact with Scorpius' soft robe. He pressed gently and they both sat on the sofa. "There are some small differences, but I’m pretty certain this is the rest of the story." 

"I'm listening," said Scorpius and he took a sip of his wine. 

Teddy opened the big book on his lap. The weight of the book and the thickness of the parchment felt perfect . "In 1616, there lived a man in a village. The man was called August and the village was too small to merit a name. The people who lived in the village called the pond Sliver Pond because of the way it looked when the moon was full. Soon, they began to call the village Silver Pond as well."

"Not a very creative lot, eh?"

"Hush," Teddy said. He smiled at Scorpius and Scorpius smiled back and took another sip of his drink. "August was a man who kept to himself. He was pleasant enough and always willing to help other villagers, sometimes in surprising ways. One year, during a terrible storm, a widow's house was terribly damaged when a tree came down. August went to help. When lunchtime came around, the vicar asked all the men to come for soup and tea. August declined and when the men came back from lunch, August was gone and the house was perfectly repaired. Now, one day, a stranger came to town. He was tall and fair and wore robes the likes of which no one from Silver Pond could afford. He was handsome and cunning and he quickly became a part of the village council. He seemed to have a power over all the other men in the village — any proposal he made was accepted, and we're not talking small things. The only one who ever disagreed with him was August."

"They were both Wizards. Was the stranger putting the villagers under Imperius?," Scorpius asked. 

"Seems likely, or he was just very persuasive and clever. There’s no mention, of course, and the author doesn‘t speculate. It goes on to say that, in a moment of clarity, the village elder asked August to talk to the stranger. August and the stranger began to spend time together. The stranger was seen at August’s house and rumours had it he’d moved in. There were tales of strange goings on, odd lights and sounds, and the like, coming from the house. The stranger didn't change his proposal, and August now agreed with him."

"What was this proposal?"

"To allow music at village celebrations, which was considered to be evil. So, they were accused of witchcraft, which, in Muggle history seems often to have been synonymous with suspected of being a poof. The village elder tried to give August a chance to turn against the stranger. He wouldn’t, so they were burned at the stake together and they died never having said a word against each other and never denying being sorcerers."

"An odd lot, those Muggles," Scorpius said. 

"They’re afraid of what they don’t understand, just like most of us. I've found dozens of these, women and men, who really seemed to just have behaved in ways that no one could explain under their rules of the times. But, listen. That’s not the point, or my point, at any rate. The men in each of these stories are drawn to one another. And then, time after time, they realise too late that they have to be together. They finally come to each other just before one or both of them die, usually by fire. There's some connection and, it may sound mad, but I think they're destined to repeat this pattern again and again."

"Maybe if they manage it some time, the story will end. Maybe they won't have to repeat it again. That’s bloody romantic, isn’t it?” Scorpius said. "But what’s the connection?" 

Teddy felt almost giddy. No one outside of other professors ever listened like this to any of his theories, and no one ever seemed so excited by them. Teddy looked into those bright grey eyes and he knew he’d fallen too far to go back. 

"I'm not sure yet," Teddy said. "There’s something in that they always look the same." 

"It's not Albus and me," Scorpius said. "I'm drawn to someone and it's not him."

"Tell me who it is so I can slip some Puking Pastilles in his tea," Teddy said. He moved closer to Scorpius on the sofa. 

Scorpius reached out and took Teddy’s goblet from his hand. "But that’s wine." Scorpius put both his and Teddy’s goblets on the coffee table. 

Teddy lifted his hand and curled it around Scorpius’ jaw. The roughness of the stubble was new. He rubbed his thumb over Scorpius’ cheek. 

"You’re not going to run off, are you?" Scorpius asked, leaning into the touch. "You have to tell me now." 

Teddy leaned forward and kissed Scorpius. His lips tasted of wine and Teddy could feel him holding his breath. He pressed in gently, kissing Scorpius’ top lip, then the bottom. He teased Scorpius’ lips with his tongue and felt his cock swell the moment Scorpius sighed and relaxed into the kiss. Teddy wrapped one arm around Scorpius and continued to stroke his cheek and jaw with the other hand. He groaned when Scorpius parted his lips and the tip of his tongue touched Teddy’s.

They’d done this much before. Scorpius pressed closer, and this was it, this was the moment — when Teddy began to lose himself in the sweet taste and soft-hard textures that were Scorpius — when he had always stopped it before. 

"Don’t," Scorpius said, pulling back from the kiss just enough to murmur the word against Teddy’s lips. "Don't do that to me again." He smoothed his hands over Teddy’s chest and leaned in to kiss him again. 

Teddy let Scorpius take over the kiss. He tilted his head and opened to him, leaning back against the sofa and giving over to his attentions. Scorpius' hands were all over him, sliding down his body until he pressed his palm against Teddy’s hard cock. Teddy moaned into the increasingly desperate kiss and thrust up against Scorpius’ hand. 

"Come on," he breathed. He forced himself to stand from the sofa, pulling Scorpius up with him. "Come on," he said again. He pulled Scorpius by the hand toward the bedroom. 

"Where are we going?" Scorpius asked. His breath was ragged and his cheeks were flushed. 

"Bed," Teddy said. He pushed Scorpius against the wall. His slim, hard body was perfect against Teddy's. 

"Fuck. I've missed this," Scorpius said. He moved his hands down Teddy’s back and caressed Teddy’s arse. 

"We never did this," Teddy said. He pulled back and drew in a deep breath at the hungry look in Scorpius' stunning grey eyes. 

"I've missed the possibility," Scorpius said. 

He pressed against Scorpius, using the wall to hold them up. They moved against each other. Teddy closed his mouth over Scorpius', pushing his tongue past Scorpius' lips. Scorpius groaned and pushed back. He slid his tongue along Teddy's and carded his fingers through Teddy's hair. Teddy moved his tongue in and out between Scorpius' lips and Scorpius fought the out every time, sucking on Teddy and sending shocks straight to his cock.

This was not their first kiss, but this was nothing like any kiss they had ever shared. Teddy was desperate to get closer, filled with urgency to taste and feel every bit of him. He'd wanted this for so long, and he’d been so good those years ago, and now, here was Scorpius in his arms. Teddy rocked his hips, forcing Scorpius' legs apart. Scorpius was a little taller, so their cocks were perfectly aligned. Teddy rolled his hips, nearly melting at the delicious, sensuous pressure of their cocks, their chests, their mouths all building the friction that he felt from his scalp to his toes. 

Scorpius was trembling and he was going to come any moment, Teddy could feel it. His mouth formed around gasped words that never made it quite to his lips. Teddy pushed him, rocking harder and faster. He wanted him to come. He wanted this moment so badly. He'd wanted it since he shouldn't, since it made him feel ashamed. 

"God, I can have you," he groaned.

"Yeah, fuck, Teddy," Scorpius moaned. Teddy cupped Scorpius’ cock with his hand and pressed as Scorpius thrust against him, erratic and desperate. "Fuck, fuck," he gasped and Teddy felt heat under his hand. 

"Scorpius," he moaned. "Fuck. Come on."

Teddy pulled a boneless Scorpius a few more steps in the bedroom. He ripped off Scorpius' clothes and palmed his softening, sticky cock. Scorpius made a soft sound and held on to Teddy's arms. 

"Turn around," he growled in Scorpius' ear. His lips touched the soft shell of Scorpius' ear and the feel of his silky hair brushing Teddy's cheek nearly undid him. "On the bed," Teddy said as he pulled his own clothes off. 

Scorpius lay down on the bed and Teddy caught his breath. His just stared at Scorpius’ long, pale back, perfect round arse, and strong, creamy thighs. 

He dropped to his knees behind Scorpius. 

"This is going to be your first time, isn't it?" Teddy asked. He smoothed his hands over Scorpius smooth arse. He couldn't explain how he knew that, but he did. 

"I wanted you."

"That’s not what I asked." 

"Yes, it is," Scorpius said. He turned and looked over his shoulder at Teddy. "I wanted you.

"Oh," Teddy breathed. He let his cheek rest against the soft skin of Scorpius’ lower back, curling his body over Scorpius. Scorpius immediately shifted, spreading his legs so that Teddy could move closer. 

Teddy turned his head and pressed his lips to the skin at the base of Scorpius spine. 

"Teddy," Scorpius murmured. 

"Mm," Teddy hummed. 

He opened his mouth and kissed Scorpius down one curved cheek, from his hip to his thigh, and then up the other. Scorpius shifted on the bed and Teddy wondered if he was already getting hard again. Teddy followed the same path with his tongue, licking broad stripes. Scorpius sighed and shifted again.

"Are you hard?" Teddy asked. He curled his hands around Scorpius hips. 

"Depends," Scorpius said. "What are you going to do next?"

Teddy licked again, this time from the bottom to the top of Scorpius cleft, working his tongue deeper as he went. 

"Oh god," Scorpius moaned and he rolled his hips against the mattress. "Are you going to — " 

Teddy slid his thumbs down Scorpius’ cleft and parted his cheeks. He leaned in and kissed Scorpius’ tight, pink hole. Scorpius gasped and Teddy licked again, from the top to the bottom this time. He lingering over Scorpius’ entrance and moved so he could press his own aching cock against Scorpius’ thigh. 

"This okay?" he asked, pausing to take a breath and will himself to slow down. 

Scorpius had his fists tangled in the blanket and he arched his back, pushing his arse back toward Teddy’s face. "Get on with it," Scorpius said. "I’ve waited four years to see what you’ve got. Show me." 

Teddy pressed the flat of his tongue against Scorpius’ entrance and moved it back and forth. He wanted to taste every inch of him, he wanted to see him, but first, he wanted to make him fall completely to pieces with want. Teddy licked again and pointed his tongue, circling the tight hole. He traced Scorpius’ entrance again and again, first one way and then the other, until Scorpius pushed back against him and Teddy felt him start to open. He pushed the tip of his tongue inside.

Scorpius let out a raspy, quiet little scream and Teddy slid out and pushed in again. Scorpius reached back and grabbed the back of Teddy’s head. 

"More, fuck, more," he moaned. His hand fisted in Teddy’s hair and the slight edge of pain cleared Teddy’s head. 

He worked his tongue in and out of Scorpius’ arse. Scorpius writhed on the bed, making the most delicious sounds. He pushed his arse back against Teddy's face and Teddy licked as hard as he could. His jaw began to ache and he slipped a finger into Scorpius. He was so relaxed and ready, and so wet from Teddy's tongue, that Teddy's finger slipped easily in.

Teddy pulled back and watched his finger disappear inside Scorpius' sweet, gorgeous body. He squeezed the base of his own cock to stop from coming when Scorpius moaned and rocked back so that Teddy's finger was all the way in. 

"Ready for another?" Teddy asked. He smoothed his hand over Scorpius' arse, revelling in being allowed to touch him everywhere. 

Scorpius grunted. 

Teddy laughed softly. "I'll take that as a yes." He leaned closer and licked alongside his fingers as he slipped the second one inside. 

"Ah, fuck," Scorpius moaned. He rolled his hips and Teddy eased back, letting Scorpius get used to the feeling. 

"I feel you opening," Teddy said. "It's the sexiest thing I've every felt in my life." 

"Another," Scorpius gasped. "Waited so long." 

"I don't want to hurt you," Teddy murmured, leaning over Scorpius' body so he could press kisses to the back of his neck as he moved his fingers in and out of Scorpius' arse. 

"Fuck me," Scorpius said. "Fuck me. I don't care if it hurts."

"I do," Teddy said. He'd waited so long, too. He wanted this to be perfect. "Take our time," he whispered. "We've waited this long." He pushed a third finger inside Scorpius and slowed when Scorpius gasped. "Okay?" 

"Yeah, just, fuck," Scorpius stammered. 

"Get on your hands and knees," Teddy said. He wrapped his arm around Scorpius and helped him move. When Scorpius settled, he reached around and cupped Scorpius' softened cock. "Take our time," he said again, pushing the three fingers in slowly, gauging the resistance. He stroked Scorpius' cock gently, softly, helping him build his arousal back up. 

"Feels so good," Scorpius groaned. He moved back against Teddy's hand again, rolling his hips and pushing Teddy faster. His cock began to fill in Teddy's hand and Teddy spread his fingers just a little inside Scorpius' hole. "Oh," Scorpius breathed. "Teddy." 

"You're ready," Teddy said. He murmured a spell and his palm filled with cool, slippery gel. He slicked his cock with one hand while he kept his other moving inside, opening, Scorpius. 

"Yeah," Scorpius said. 

Teddy moved, kneeling on the bed behind Scorpius. "You are the most gorgeous thing," Teddy said. He circled Scorpius' rim with one slick finger. "I want you so badly."

Scorpius let his forehead fall to the bed, bracing himself. He reached under and began to stroke his own cock. The sight of his beautiful back and arse, with him stroking himself, keeping his cock hard, was almost more than Teddy could watch.

He pressed the tip of his cock to Scorpius' hole. "Keep doing that. Keep touching yourself so you stay hard while I — " He pressed forward and watched the head of his cock push past the tight ring of muscle. "Breathe," he said.

"Oh, oh, god," Scorpius moaned and it sounded like pleasure. 

Teddy held onto Scorpius' hips and worked his cock in a little at a time, pausing to feel Scorpius' arse enveloping him and the slight movement made by the relentless up and down of Scorpius' hand on his cock.

"Good?" Teddy asked. He bit his lip to keep himself from moving to fast. "Can I — " 

"Move, please, fuck," Scorpius said, his voice strained and rough. 

"Yeah," Teddy said and he moved. He wanted to tell Scorpius how perfect he was, how much Teddy wanted him, but he couldn't form words. Everything narrowed to the feeling of Scorpius' body around his and the silky feel of his skin under Teddy's hands. He pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Scorpius gasped and moaned, so he did it again. "So good," he said, moving faster.

Scorpius moved back against him, meeting his every thrust. Teddy rolled his hips, looking for the spot that would make Scorpius crumble as Scorpius rocked back harder, fucking himself on Teddy's cock. 

"Oh, yes," Scorpius groaned. He shuddered and Teddy hit the same spot again. Scorpius spread his legs and urged Teddy deeper. Teddy thrust in hard and Scorpius moaned his name. Teddy reached around. He wanted to feel it everywhere when Scorpius came. 

"Come on, come, come again," Teddy said. He pressed his forehead to Scorpius' back and fucked him while he stroked him. "Scorpius," he mouthed against the soft skin when he felt Scorpius' body go rigid and his come spill out over Teddy's hand.

Teddy held him, fucking him softly through the shudders of his orgasm, until Scorpius trembled and Teddy felt his muscles go slack.

"I have to — " Teddy said. He pulled out of Scorpius' body slowly, watching his hard, slick cock pull on the sensitive skin. Scorpius whimpered and slumped to the bed and Teddy wrapped his hand around his aching cock. He trailed one hand over Scorpius' tender arse and moved his hand on his cock faster and harder, eyes never leaving Scorpius' body. Scorpius turned his head and looked at Teddy with open, sleepy grey eyes and that was it. His orgasm ripped through him, making his toes curl, as he watched his come decorate Scorpius' beautiful arse and thighs. "Fuck," he said, falling to the bed next to Scorpius. 

He gathered Scorpius, boneless and warm, into his arms. "Thank you," Teddy said.

Scorpius looked at him and blinked, and a cheeky grin replaced the sleepy one. "Shouldn't I be thanking you for finally fucking me?"

"No. Thank you for letting me be your first," Teddy said. He trailed his hand down Scorpius' back. 

"Oh," Scorpius said. He laid his head on Teddy's chest. "You're welcome."

 

Draco

Draco averted his eyes from the mirror. He couldn't bear to watch himself wank to thoughts of Potter. It was too pathetic. 

He slid his hand over the front of his pants. His cock was half-hard and he remembered the way Potter's eyes sought him out again and again at the Ministry. His cock filled under his palm. He pressed against it, rubbing and feeling the smoothness of the silk against his skin. Potter's skin wouldn't be like silk. It would be soft and warm, with dark hairs to run his fingers through, and hard muscle underneath. 

Draco slipped his hand into his pants and wrapped it around his cock, thinking about Potter's green eyes on Draco and his strong hands on the table. He closed his eyes and stroked. It was ridiculous how fast he was nearly there, stroking harder. 

He felt the heat before he smelled the smoke or heard the roar and crackle. He froze. Fire. 

Terror threatened to overtake him and he breathed deeply, willing his brain to keep thinking when all he wanted to do was flee. He placed his hand on the bathroom door. It was warm. 

All he could think was that this was happening again and there was nothing he could do about it. It also occurred to him that, with everything he'd been through, to die in the loo really did add insult to injury. That thought enraged him enough that his brain began to work again. 

Draco lifted his wand from the counter and cast heat and fire repellent charms on his dressing gown, which was conveniently hanging on the back of the door. His papers were in his study. Other things in this flat, he might be sad to lose, but everything irreplaceable was still at his parents' house. Except his papers. He thought he heard a footfall outside the door, but it was impossible to be sure with the din of the fire and the roaring in his ears. 

He wrapped his charmed dressing gown around his body and pushed out into the hallway. Fire licked along the rug and charred the walls. It wasn't everywhere. It wasn't taking on a life of its own. It wasn't Fiendfyre. He covered his mouth with his dressing gown, ducked his head and jogged down the hallway toward his study. He drew he wand when he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. 

Jana dashed into the hallway. "Mr Malfoy, are you all right?" she shouted. Jets of water shot from her wand, dousing the flames.

They went out, and Draco reminded himself again that this wasn’t Fiendfyre. The logical part of his brain knew it now, but somewhere in the very old base of his brain, danger bells were still ringing. 

"I'm fine," he snapped. "My papers, my study." He ran along the smouldering, soggy rug. His study door was closed, as he had left it.

"Mr Malfoy, let me — " Jana began.

Draco felt the door. It was cool. He flung it open and the curtains flapped in the wind, at the open window. He never left the window open. He rushed to the window and looked out at the street. Nothing.

His desk looked almost undisturbed, except that a file he'd left out was gone, as was an old notebook where he jotted ideas for new projects. 

"Is anything missing?" Jana asked. 

The desk drawer showed signs of being tampered with. There were score marks as if someone had tried charms and jinxes. Draco held his breath and tapped it with his wand, concentrating on the incantation. The drawer popped open and he exhaled. 

"Is anything missing," Jana asked again.

"A couple of things," Draco said. "But nothing that will be of any use to anyone else." 

"Malfoy!"

"Bugger," Jana muttered as Potter's voice echoed through the flat. 

Potter came running in, looking grim, and even if she did let someone get into his flat, Draco couldn't help by feel a bit sorry for Jana. 

"Are you all right?" Potter asked running over to Draco and, for a moment, Draco thought he was going to touch him. 

"I'm fine," Draco said. And he was surprised to find that he was. He was angry and a little frightened, but nothing of value was gone and the damage to his flat could all be fixed with a few well-placed charms. 

"Harry," Jana said, squaring her shoulders and looking directly at Potter. 

"What the hell happened?"

"I went to the loo, if you must know. Malfoy was in one, so I used the other. I was in there for a couple of minutes and when I came out, I smelt smoke." 

"I told you to contact me if you needed to step away for even a minute," Potter growled.

Draco opened his mouth to say that he found that piece of information extremely interesting , but the look on both the Aurors' faces stopped him. 

"I didn't step away," Jana said. "I had a piss. I didn't think that qualified."

"Well, it obviously did. And in case you're interested, the source of the fire was this — " Harry held up a small globe. Fire swirled inside it. Jana's water hadn't put out the fire, Harry disabling the — whatever it was — had. 

"Instead of eviscerating each other," Draco said. "Perhaps you two could try and figure out who broke into my bloody flat and tried to kill me." 

"Right," said Harry. He scrubbed his hand through his hair, making it stand on end just as it ought. "Did you hear anything?" 

"No," Draco said. "I was showering." He concentrated on not letting the heat rise to his cheeks. "I thought I had a body guard." 

"Merlin. I'm going to look for evidence outside," Jana said and she stomped to the door.

"She doesn't like you," Draco said to Harry.

"She doesn't like you, either," Harry said. "You all right, really?" 

His voice was suddenly kind and it made Draco feel a little lightheaded. "I'm fine. A bit little shaken, that’s all. And what the hell is it with you and me and bathrooms and fires?" Draco asked. 

"Does seem we have something of a pattern," Potter said. "One I'd quite like to break." 

"Will you — " Draco stopped as he heard a deep, commanding voice call out to Potter. Just as well, really. He didn't need to tell Potter that he'd very much like him to stay. 

"Harry," Shacklebolt said. "Mr Malfoy, I hope you're not hurt." 

"He's fine, no thanks to his protection from us," Potter said.

"Do you think this has anything to do with the sale of the Manor?" Shacklebolt asked. "If it is this important to someone who'd go to these lengths to stop it, maybe it's worth looking at again." 

"Fabulous," Draco said. "I have to nearly lose my flat and my life for you to take me seriously." 

"So, we're agreed then. The conflict of interest has changed," Potter said. "I'm back on the Malfoy detail. I'm going to get the investigation going here and then I'm going back to protecting Draco." 

Shacklebolt shook his head and muttered, "Do what you like. You will anyway." 

* 

Room number 7 at the Leaky Cauldron wasn't so bad. Hannah Abbot had obviously done some updating and everything looked clean, the room well appointed with handsome, sturdy furniture and what looked to be a silk duvet. 

Harry had insisted that Draco stay here until he could meet back up with him and, right enough, not many people would think to look for a Malfoy in the rooms above the Leaky Cauldron. The benefit of being trapped here was the unlimited supply of alcohol and Draco had spent the better part of two hours drinking and working up a world class sulk. He'd tried to do something decent and this is what happened. And then bloody Potter had to swoop in and play the fucking hero yet again.

Draco slammed his drink down on the dressing table and some sloshed onto the old, slightly scarred wood. Maybe this place wasn't as nice as he'd first thought. 

The knock on the door was a quiet, three raps. Potter. 

Draco flung the door open.

"I told you not to open the door unless — "

"And who the hell else would it be?" 

"Okay," Potter said carefully, stepping into the room and closing and locking the door. 

"You've swept in to bloody rescue me again," Draco snapped.

"Don't sound so annoyed." 

"Well, you are fucking annoying," Draco said. "Surely you can admit that. Why are our lives so fucking tangled up?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you swear like this. Are you pissed?" 

"No," Draco lied. "No, I'm not. I just need to know why you keep coming around just as I'm about to go up in flames, both figuratively and literally." 

Draco was standing right in front of Potter. He'd stepped closer without realising it. He could feel the softness of Potter's breath on his cheek. He had a very irritating smile on his face, one that no one should wear while Draco was this annoyed. 

"Would you like me to stop?" Harry asked. He leaned so that his chest almost touched Draco's. He tilted his head and smirked. 

"This wasn't Fiendfyre. I didn't need you," Draco said. He felt himself being pulled to Harry. The man was a bloody vortex. 

Harry moved forward and his chest did touch Draco's. "Do you want me to stop?"

"What do you think?" Draco asked. 

Harry's lips touched his jaw and Draco opened his mouth to exhale. 

"I think you don't," Harry said so quietly that Draco more felt the words than heard them. "I know I don't."

Draco placed his hand on Harry's cheek. The skin was warm and the stubble tickled his palm. 

"In that case, I'm going to kiss you," Draco said. He'd never announced such a thing before, but this moment seemed to call for a little more formality. 

"You still talk too much," Harry said, but he didn't pull away from the touch. "I think I like you a little pissed." 

Draco leaned in. He had to close his eyes at the last moment because Harry's eyes were so green that they threatened to overwhelm him. He pressed his lips to Harry's, just a brush of tender skin against skin at first. Harry twined his fingers in Draco's hair, pulling and wrapping long strands around his fingers. Draco traced Harry's lips with his tongue. It wasn't a first kiss. Draco had enough first kisses to know that this was a kiss of lovers who knew just how to touch, just how to curl their tongues together and taste every corner of each others' mouths. 

He pressed his body closer to Harry's and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, holding them both up. Harry moaned and pulled back from the kiss. 

"Wow," he breathed. 

A smile spread on Draco's face. He wanted his mouth back on Harry's, his hands in Harry's hair. Harry's lips pressed to his and parted, and Draco sighed as Harry's tongue touched his. He gripped Harry's shoulders, dizzy and lightheaded with desire. He hadn't done this before. They'd never kissed, he reminded himself. This wasn't a first kiss. 

Harry moved his lips along Draco's jaw. His hands slid to Draco's waist. He pulled back again. "Merlin," he said. "That was...have we..." He shook his head and frowned.

Draco stared and tried to think what to say. Before he could, Harry was on him again, kissing his lips, jaw, and throat. Draco ran his hands over Harry's body. He was muscular and lean and Draco wanted to feel his skin. He pushed Harry's robe off his shoulders and yanked the shirt from his trousers. 

"Harry," Draco said. Harry looked at him with desire and tenderness that felt right. That felt like home. "Your trousers, too," he said, because anything else he might say would be too much. 

Harry blinked as if Draco had changed the subject. "Yours too," he said. "Everything," he added, flourishing his wand and rendering Draco completely naked. "Oh dear god," he said, his eyes raking Draco from head to toe. "You're more gorgeous than I'd imagined." He dropped his hand to his hard cock and squeezed. "Let me see you," he said. His voice trembled. 

Draco stepped back and said, "Let me see you." He walked around Harry slowly, trailing his fingers over Harry's body as he went. Harry shivered and Draco delighted in the feel of Harry's warm skin under his fingers. "Lovely," Draco said.

Harry moved and walked around Draco, stopping behind him. He traced the curves of Draco's arse. Draco leaned back, feeling Harry's chest on his back. Harry slid his hand down Draco's arse and brushed gentle fingers over his balls. Draco moaned softly. He could feel Harry's presence, his desire, tingling on every one of his nerve endings. Harry's fingers moved back up, tracing, and pushing into Draco's cleft. 

"I don’t usually bottom," Draco said quickly. It seemed like the time to mention it, although his body was warming under Harry's gaze and his touch, and Draco's usual resolve on the matter was melting. “It’s been a while, anyway.”

"That's a pity," said Harry. "This..." He smoothed his hand over Harry's arse again. "Deserves attention."

He pressed his body against Draco's back and kissed Draco's neck, sucking lightly on the skin. His hands continued their insistent, gentle explorations and Draco could feel Harry's cock pressing against his arse.

"What do you want?" Harry asked. His nipped the shell of Draco's ear with his teeth and Draco felt a chill go from his ear to his toes. Harry pressed a finger behind Draco's balls and slid again between his cheeks, pressing in more and more. 

"You, I want you," Draco said. "I, well, let’s go slow. I haven’t since...it doesn't matter." He bit his tongue. He didn't talk about that and he didn't want those memories in this room with him and Harry. They didn't belong and they didn't compare to the feelings that were building here. He reminded himself that this was Harry, and this, he wanted. 

Harry stopped. He slid his hands around Draco's body, pressing one to his chest, over his heart, and one to his stomach. He paused and inhaled, as if he was breathing in Draco's scent. Draco had to force his knees to hold his weight. "It matters," Harry said. He brushed Draco's cheek with his lips. "To me." 

Draco turned his head to kiss Harry's lips. He reached back and took Harry's hand and pulled him to the bed. Harry let himself be pulled. Draco lay back on the bed. Harry followed, stretching out next to Draco, his hand on Draco's chest. Harry's fingers brushed over one of Draco's nipples and he felt the shock zip straight to his cock. Draco touched along Harry's shoulders and chest and side, letting his fingers feel every curve and movement of muscle. 

Harry kept touching Draco everywhere. He slid his hands around Draco's hips, over his thighs, and between his legs. When his fingers touched behind his balls and moved lower, Draco gasped and Harry smiled.

"Okay?" Harry asked and Draco shifted his hips and bent his legs. Harry moved so he was sitting between Draco's legs. "So beautiful," Harry said, with that intense, bright green gaze. Draco would have felt exposed and embarrassed if he weren't too turned on to feel anything else at all.

"Yes," Draco said. That comforting, familiar presence that always seemed to be Harry enveloped him like a blanket. 

Harry pressed a finger to the sensitive skin between Draco's cheeks. “Stop me anytime.” He circled the tight ring of muscle with one finger and leaned so he could trace Draco's lips with his tongue at the same time. Draco couldn't stop moving. He rolled his hips to feel the way Harry's finger moved against his hole.

"Come on, Potter," Draco said. It had been decades since he'd let anyone this close and the force of his wanted made him dizzy. 

"You've waited this long," Harry said. He grinned now and slipped his index finger just inside Draco's body. 

Draco's body tingled with the new sensation. He pressed the balls of his feet in the bed and angled his hips, inviting Harry to do more. 

"I've waited for several lifetimes," Draco said. He bit his lips and waited to feel what Harry would do next.

"What did you say?" Harry asked, pausing and looking down at him. 

Draco tried to remember, through his fog of lust and his desperation to say whatever was needed to get Harry's fingers moving on his body again. "I've waited for a long time." 

Harry frowned, but then his eyes softened as his looked at Draco spread out beneath him, and Draco touched his cheek. 

"Me, too," Harry said. "I want to be inside you." 

"You're going to have to prove it," Draco said. "You're going to have to make me want it." 

"I do like a challenge," Harry said. 

"I'm counting on it." 

Harry laughed and immediately bent to suck the head of Draco's cock into his mouth. Draco closed his eyes as the heat of Harry's mouth erased everything else. Harry mouthed Draco's cock, pulling him in and letting him slide back out. Draco moved his hips, thrusting up gently into Harry's mouth. Harry touched his arse again, pressing against his hole. Harry's finger felt cool and slick this time, and Draco inhaled sharply. He made himself keep moving, concentrating on the contrast between the warm, luscious feel of Harry's mouth and the sharper, brighter thrill of his finger pressing little by little into his arse. 

"Draco," Harry said, pulling off Draco's cock. Harry's gravely murmur made it even better. He pushed his finger further in and slipped it back out. "My finger feels good. Doesn't it, Draco?" 

Draco closed his eyes and let himself feel. Harry's thighs pressed against the inside of his. Instead of his mouth, his hand wrapped around Draco's cock, firmly stroking. His finger worked in and out of Draco. 

"You should see…" His voice trailed off and Draco opened his eyes to see Harry watching his finger fuck Draco slowly, taking him apart little by little until he didn't remember who he was. 

"Feels good," Draco said. 

"My finger feels good. My wand will feel good, too," Harry said. Harry lifted his wand and twirled it between his fingers — the wand wielded by one of the most dangerously powerful wizards in memory. It seemed almost heretical. Draco moaned and lifted his feet off the bed, holding his knees with his hands.

"Show me," Draco said. His voice came out as barely a croak. 

Harry touched Draco's entrance with his fingers again, pushing in and adding more of the slick substance. Draco held his breath and watched Harry's arms and face as he trailed the tip of his wand down Draco's thighs and over his arse. Draco felt a frisson of pleasure everywhere the wand touched him.

Harry was biting his bottom lip. His cheeks were flushed and his chest heaved with his ragged breath. He pressed the tip of his wand against the tight ring of muscle and murmured a spell that Draco didn't know. 

"Oh god," Draco gasped. A jolt went through his body, from where the wand touched him, to a spot inside him that made him shiver, up his spine, and back to his cock. Draco's body trembled and he almost came.

"Too much," Harry said, as if to himself. Draco couldn't speak anyway, and he fisted his hands in the silky duvet. Harry pushed his wand a little deeper inside Draco's body and held it, reaching to stroke his cock again. "Just feel it," he said. 

"What else — " Draco started, but Harry moved the wand again. Draco could feel it pulling at the sensitive skin, lighting all his nerves on fire. It was nothing like anything he'd ever felt. Each time Harry pulled it out and slid it back it, it felt a little wider, a little better, and Draco wanted more. He gripped the back of his thighs, opening himself more and letting Harry take control. 

"You like that," Harry said. He sounded lost it. "You like the wand. Imagine my cock." Harry muttered something and Draco felt the wand thicken again. It couldn't be doing that. Wands didn't alter like that. It was Harry's magic. "You want more, don't you? Think about when it’s my cock, stretching you, inside you." 

"Yes," Draco said. "Do it." His body was singing with the pressure of the wand. The ripples went through him like a spell and he was dizzy and desperate for more. 

The wand slipped from his body and Draco held his breath with anticipation of what was to come. Harry moved and he was closer, his knees working under Draco's thighs. He cupped and held Draco's arse. Draco lifted his head off the bed. He looked at Harry's beautiful, broad chest, strong shoulders, and tense stomach. He watched as Harry readied himself to enter Draco. He held his breath as the tip of Harry’s cock pressed against, pressed into, him. 

"Merlin," Draco breathed. It already felt so good. Draco couldn't believe he'd gone this long without it. Draco rolled his hips, enjoying the sensation of Harry's cock just beginning to push inside. 

"I want this," Harry said. "I want to be inside you. I want to make you forget." He moaned as Draco rolled his hips again, letting the head of Harry's cock push inside. 

"Potter, come on," Draco said. Harry pressed in and Draco gasped at the burn. For a moment he couldn't draw breath and he felt panic at the edges of his brain. "Oh," he breathed.

He rolled his hips, forcing himself open, willing himself to relax. His whole body tingled and he wanted to feel what he was sure he would on the other side of this pain. 

Harry pushed forward slowly. "I'm going as slow as I can," he said. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. He bit his bottom lip so hard that Draco feared he'd bite right through it. 

"I'm not made of glass," Draco said. "Fuck me." 

"Oh god," Harry moaned. He thrust and pushed his cock the rest of the way into Draco's body. Draco suddenly realised he'd still been holding his breath and gasped. Harry stilled, deep inside Draco. It felt so big, so full. 

Draco reached and trailed his fingers up his softened cock. He felt it tingle and begin to respond. He grasped a little harder and Harry watched with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Fuck, Draco," Harry said and he started to move. 

As Draco's cock hardened, the pressure in his arse began to feel better and better. He rocked back against Harry, urging him on, letting him know he could give Draco more. Harry gripped Draco's hips and Draco watched the muscles in his stomach flex as he thrust into Draco. Draco stroked his cock harder. 

"I'm going to come," he said. It was more than that. Draco felt Harry everywhere. He felt him in the air around him. He felt pleasure and desire in every bit of his body and pushed back against Harry, making him fuck him harder, take him higher. He felt Harry's cock deeper and thicker and Harry was panting and gasping and looked completely wild above him. "Come," he moaned. "Come, too." 

"Draco, Draco, Draco," Harry chanted. He wrapped his hand around Draco's on Draco's cock and fisted him fast and hard and relentless. He fucked the same way and Draco's orgasm went through him like a wave, taking everything with it, pounding through him and leaving him feeling like he was falling. He closed his eyes and concentrated on remembering this feeling. 

His breathing returned slowly to normal and he realised that Harry was slumped, panting, on top of him. He held Harry's face and pulled him to him, kissing Harry long and slow. 

"Hey," Harry said, sliding to the side so he could take Draco in his arms. They were quiet for a while and Draco pressed his ear to Harry's chest to listen to his heart beat. 

"Hey yourself," Draco said. "Does this mean you're back on protecting me?" 

"No need for the moment, actually," Harry said. "At least not from our recent culprit. The idiot who set the fire did it by accident, and he's such a nutter, I actually believe him. Bloke said he'd had dreams that you were the reincarnation of his uncle. He said you were in danger so he'd been following you. He thought he'd left a Sneakoscope in your flat." 

"The short man, Donald someone?" Draco asked, remembering the odd little man who'd come up to him several times in Diagon Alley and told him he knew him from another time. "I thought he was trying to get me in bed. Poorly."

"I'll have to ask you about that," Harry said. "Another time. He's in custody at St. Mungo's for evaluation now." Harry's hand moved down Draco's back, from his shoulder blades to his arse and back, firm strokes that were comforting and thrilling at the same time. "But I don't want to talk about him now. I want a break from it all. I think we've been through enough. Enough for a lifetime."

"Feels like a few lifetimes," Draco said. 

"Draco?" Harry said. Draco turned and looked at him. "I'll tell Kingsley that we need to move forward with the entire plan. I can convince him that, not only is this another step in closure for all of us, but St. Mungo's needs the space. You're not asking for much — a modest sum and a few rooms for your family."

"You don't need to convince me." 

"I'll just have to make sure I can convince him." 

Draco moved, rolling so that he could slide on top of Harry. "But not now," he said.

Harry shifted and parted his legs so Draco could nestle between them. "No," Harry said. "Not now." 

 

Teddy

Rays of pale winter sun streamed through the frosty window. The thick blankets were pulled up to their chins. All Teddy could see of Scorpius was the top of his tousled head. His hair looked almost silver in the early morning light. His body was so warm, curled against Teddy's. Teddy slid closer and wrapped his arm around Scorpius, splaying his hand on his stomach and pulling tight against him.

"Morning," Scorpius murmured. He turned his head to smile sleepily at Teddy and Teddy thought his heart would melt. 

"Didn't know you were awake," Teddy said. He kissed the soft spot just in front of Scorpius' ear. 

"Been lying here, thinking and waiting for you to wake up, you lazy wanker." 

"Thinking about what?" 

"Last night," Scorpius said.

Teddy grinned. "Good."

"And your star crossed lovers."

"Have any break throughs in your dreams?" Teddy asked. He hugged Scorpius and rubbed his cheek against his hair. He was sure he could never find the words to tell him what it meant, the interest he'd taken in his work. 

"Not really, only that this curse or pattern or whatever it is, it's going to have to be two wizards who are powerful enough to break through it to end it. You know, two who manage to get through their life and get together, without being burnt at the stake." 

"I think you're right," Teddy said. The thick book was on the bedside table, on Scorpius' side of the bed. "I'm going to keep looking, but if that’s happened already, and no one was able to record it, I might not ever know how this story ends. I’ll always wonder if they got their happy ending." 

"That's true," Scorpius said. He turned and leaned to kiss Teddy, warm and early morning slow. "I'm just going to choose to believe that they did.”


End file.
